Unsinkable
by blumoone
Summary: It was called the Ship of Dreams but for Pamela, the R.M.S. Titanic was the ship that would be taking her to a life locked in a loveless marriage. Until fate intervenes in the form of Tara Thornton. Perhaps this may be a silver lining in the dark cloud. But as unthinkable disaster and betrayal looms, Pamela realizes she has a choice to make. Duty or desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Firstly I would like to issue a formal apology to my readers and followers for my actions. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about. It was totally unnecessary and I hope you all will accept these words. I appreciate each and every last one you all who has been reading my work over the years and that will never change._

 _Welcome to my latest multi-chaptered fic...Unsinkable. True Blood meets Titanic. I hope you all are as excited about this as I am. This story has been in the works for nearly two years now and at last, I am sharing it with you all. This is a Human!AU, Pam/Tara fic featuring several of our favorite (and not so favorite) characters from the series. The premise of the story has been outlined and several chapters already written and will probably (let's cross our fingers) be at least 20 chapters long, so you guys are in for a ride...or should I say sail lol. Updates will happen on a weekly schedule (one or two chapters a week). I do hope you all enjoy this as much I am enjoying writing it and any feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading ^_^_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own True Blood. This story, though will be as historical accurate in regards to R.M.S Titanic as possible, will feature some AU themes in regards to race and sexuality. If this is something that may bother you, here's your opportunity to stop reading now._

* * *

 **Unsinkable**

 _ **April 10th, 1912 - Southampton, England**_

"Oh my goodness! Have you ever seen anything so grand? It's the biggest ship I've ever seen!" Ten year Willa Northman gasped, her dark eyes widened theatrically as she took in the sight of the ocean liner. A floating palace seemed more of a better term. And the child was not the only one stunned. There must have been thousands of people milling around the docks, their facial expressions varying between shock and awestruck wonder as the R.M.S. Titanic commanded total attention.

Twenty year old Pamela too was impressed, but she masked it rather well. Her cerulean eyes were almost reproachful as they roved over the ship's exterior - its gleaming black hull that seemed to stretch for miles, its four huge funnels that puffed clouds of white smoke. It certainly was the largest ship she had ever laid eyes on but there was no way she was going to admit that aloud.

"It's _too_ big," she muttered, with a quirk of her brow, "And all of this fanfare is unnecessary." It was just a ship. A ship that would take her back to America. To be the wife of a man she could never love. A ship that was taking her away from the one she did love. The _woman_ she did love.

"Oh come now Pamela," a smooth voice chided from behind her and she turned to see her father, "You've known nothing but luxury your whole life, but even you can admit _this_ is exquisite. Traveling home on the maiden voyage of the grandest ship in the world, I'd have thought you'd be thrilled."

Eric Northman was the picture of dapper excellence and wealth with his tall build, smooth blond hair, and chiseled features. Though he had been a widower for nearly a decade, he still attracted the eye of the fairer sex and it could almost be considered scandalous that he had not remarried if not for his reputation as a prominent business owner in New York. On his arm, his dark haired sister Nora stood, appearing poised and graceful in her traveling suit, save for the pinched expression on her face as she eyed her nieces with a critical gaze.

"You spoil them brother, that's the issue, as it has always been," Nora remarked loftily, her English lilt more pronounced than usual. The comment was fanned off with a chuckle from Eric as Pamela rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why her aunt was accompanying them home was beyond her. The woman constantly complained about the states in comparison to England, had a particularly vexing habit of mentioning her beloved son – whom Pam could argue was far more spoiled than she and Willa would ever be – every opportunity she could, and would undoubtedly make the already undesired trip even more undesirable with her severe disposition and her unconcealed disapproval of her brother's parenting of his daughters. Had Pam been a little younger she might have said something insolent in response, but she held her tongue even though it took quite a bit of effort on her part.

As the four walked up the port side gangway to board the ship at B deck, Pam tried to drown out the cacaphonous noise around her – the cheers, the gaiety, the peals of excited laughter from her sister. It would be better if she just ignored it all for it did not matter to her that she was sailing on the finest ship afloat. A tiny part of her wondered if she pitched a fit and caused a scene would it make a difference or would her father drag her aboard kicking and screaming, the scandal be damned? Not that she even cared much for England with its horrid weather and even more horrid countrymen, but she would gladly stay if it meant that she did not have to marry Collin Swynford. She had never cared for the banker who had asked her father for her hand, she certainly never would, and first class passage on the Titanic would not change that. She would not allow it to. Furthermore, it seemed almost cruel that her father, who had denied her nothing from the day she was born would be so adamant and unyielding about the union. Even if he claimed to have her best interests at heart and that she would take well to married life, she vowed to never forgive him from the moment she said 'I do'.

The first view of the ship's interior drew more shocked gasps from Willa and even Nora. The sight of the grand staircase with its intricate oak carved panelling and the overhead wrought iron and glass dome very nearly drew a noise of appreciation from Pam but she kept her teeth clenched lest she give herself away. Verily it was like something from a fine hotel rather than a ship and even if she wanted to, she could not draw her eyes away from the carpeted floors, the designs on the wall paper, crystal light fixtures, and décor they passed as they made their way to their private suite.

Adorned in Louis XVI style furniture, Pam's eyes did widen at the luxurious amenities the suite boasted. With two bedrooms, two wardrobe rooms, and a private bathroom, she felt correct in her comparing the vessel to a hotel. She had been on more than a few ships in her lifetime and Titanic certainly was the best. And to think this was the maiden voyage. They would be the first to sleep in the sheets, the first to sit at the tables and stroll the decks. It was almost as if the ship had been crafted for their use alone.

"Absolutely charming," Nora mused as she trailed a hand over the finished wood of a table. Her voice succeeded in drawing Pam back to the present and she quirked a brow of disdain in response.

"Still ostentatious for just a ship."

The comment went either unheard or ignored as Willa squeezed one of the pillows of a chaise longue and Eric and Nora chattered amongst themselves. Scowling, Pam managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"When did you say the girl would be here?"

"She's boarding in Cherbourg, so some time before dinner I should think."

"I don't see the need to spend extra money on a private cabin for a servant. Most of their sort I hear are sailing second or third class."

"She will be nearer to Willa and Pamela this way."

As if to add insult to injury, Pam realized they were discussing the governess they had hired to accompany them on the trip. At twenty years old she was well passed the age for a governess and then some. She had no idea why her father would group she and her sister in the same category in such a way.

"What on earth would a governess have anything to do with me?" she said sharply, uncaring that her interruption was rude.

Her father smirked at her, in that indolent way of his that for some reason could send a party of society ladies blushing behind their fans. For Pamela it was merely an expression that evoked indignation.

"Most ladies your age keep a maid in their employ, do they not?"

"And," Nora chimed in, "After the disastrous circumstances surrounding your last ladies maid, I would assume you're in need of another."

Pam did blush then and she averted her gaze as she exhaled harshly through her nose. Of course her beastly aunt would find a way to insert one of her snide remarks. But she was not ashamed of her feelings for the young Irish girl who had appealed to her so. She could not think on it then because it would only serve as a painful reminder to the ending destination of the ship. No, she wasn't going to dwell on such things nor give her aunt the satisfaction of seeing her bested. So she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, her expression taking on an icy facade that she had managed over the years to perfect.

"Come Willa. I'm sure you want to see the ship leave the dock."

Her sister gave a squeal of delight at the thought of standing on the deck, waving goodbye to all those in Southampton. It was fitting, Pam decided, as she too would be saying goodbyes of her own though her farewells had nothing to do with the nameless smiling faces standing on the pier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reads, follows, and review, I really appreciate it. without further ado, here is the second chapter of Unsinkable and I would love to have some feedback if possible. Other than that, happy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. This story though will be as historically curate in regard to R.M.S. Titanic as possible will feature some AU themes in regards to race and sexuality. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

 _ **April 10th, 1912- Cherbourg, France**_

"Bad omen," Tara Thornton muttered, cutting a glare at her cousin, "You'd expect on a maiden voyage, the grandest ship in the word would at least be on time."

"Oh hush all that voodoo mess up," Lafayette Reynolds drawled, lounged lazily upon his travelling trunk as if he had no care in the world," _C'est la vie, cherie."_

"Why? You didn't see anything in them tarot cards of yours?," Tara retorted with a mighty roll of her eyes, her southern drawl strong as it laced the words. Her obsidian gaze took in the sight of the over two hundred people milling about, waiting to board the tenders that would take them out to the ship. Titanic had been on the tongues of nearly everyone she had encountered during her trip in France. Though, thinking on it now, she couldn't really call it a trip. After the death of her mother she had taken all of her savings from her five year employ at the town's local juke joint and ventured across the Atlantic to stay with Lafayette in Paris.

The sad thing was, the almost too short stay in France had been _better_ than all her years in Bon Temps, Louisiana combined. With all of its diversity, culture, and esteem, Paris had in two months become something like a home and a far cry from the backwater bayous that she had eagerly left behind. But that was coming to an end now. Plagued with the obligation to go back to Louisiana to tend to his own ailing mother, Lafayette had given up his career as a renowned vaudeville performer to do just that. Given the fact that he was the only family she had left, or at least the only family left she felt she owed any loyalty to, Tara had decided to make the trip back with him. Though Louisiana was not her final destination. While Lafayette would be boarding a train that would take him back down south, she had managed to secure herself a job in New York City. It was like she had been giving a second life.

A second life that was due to start on this ship they called Titanic. The family she would be working for had offered her the opportunity to begin her work aboard the ship. While neither a governess nor a ladies maid were careers Tara had ever envisioned for herself, the wages were beyond good, far more than she had ever seen working at the juke joint, and first class passage on the record breaking ship was all the motive she had needed to accept.

A loud cry of excitement that seemed to rise through the very air caught her attention then and Tara realized the tenders were docking. There were two and she could see the names of the smaller ships, the SS Nomadic and the SS Traffic. The first was for first and second class passengers, she and Lafayette would be boarding together and the second was for the the third class passengers. As she and her cousin walked up the gang plank of the SS Nomadic, she still couldn't believe their luck to not be riding in steerage.

"Awful nice of Monsieur Laventille to pay for your ticket," she said once they were aboard, "I heard somebody say the second class accommodations are as good as first class on a regular ship." Not that she knew what first or second class on a regular ship was even like. She had sailed to France in the stifling and overcrowded third class of the cheapest steamer she could secure passage on. After an experience like that, it was a wonder she was even stepping foot on another ship again.

"I heard the same thing too," Lafayette said, though his gaze was cast out towards the docks as the ship slowly began to sail away from Cherbourg Port, "I'll miss all this though."

"You say that as if you never coming back," Tara retorted, her dark brows furrowed at the concealed emotion behind her cousin's words, "You and I know Ruby Jean as well as we both knew Lettie Mae. After a few days, you'll be sick enough of her and you'll be back in Paris by next week on the first ship steaming across the Atlantic doing what you do best. Hell, you might even swim back." She chuckled lightly, trying to improve the mood but Lafayette remained silent.

The silence lasted until R.M.S. Titanic came into view. The sun had set and the great ship's thousands of electric lights were lit, casting what appeared to be shimmering orbs of gold on the reflection of the water's surface, giving the illusion of a floating palace in the middle of the ocean. It was the biggest ship Tara had ever seen and the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my God, Jesus," she whispered, just as awestruck as everyone else aboard SS Nomadic. She didn't even realize that Lafayette was gripping her hand in his. It was almost as if time had stopped entirely. "Would you look at that."

It took a while for the passengers to disembark the tenders and board Titanic but Tara felt not an ounce of impatience. Neither, it seemed, did anyone else. There was hardly even a buzz of chatter as if they all had been rendered speechless. Even passengers who were obviously used to luxury were as wide eyed as the penniless. Tara could hardly believe that she would be sailing to America on _that_. A poor gal from the swamps of Louisiana, walking and dining among the richest of the rich. Nothing could have prepared her for it.

The reverie was immediately shattered however when she realized that she and Lafayette now had to go their separate ways. First class passengers were boarding at D deck while the second class passengers were boarding at C deck. Despite the fact that they had all been tendered in together, the separation was now almost painfully evident.

"Aw, save those sad eyes _cherie,"_ Lafayette chuffed, enveloping Tara into a strong, warm hug, "And when you're toasting it up with all those bankers and steel tycoons, make sure you have a extra glass of bubbly for _moi_ , hear?" He winked and Tara smirked, smoothing out the sadness from her features and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, me and all the other _servants_ will do just that." She gave her cousin's hand a hard squeeze before he left to join the rest of the second class passengers. It was then that she took a deep calming breath, the ticket that had been wired to her a week ago, clenched in her dark fist. As she boarded Titanic, she realized that not only was she taking the first steps onto the most luxurious vessel she had _ever_ and probably would never again be on, she was taking the first steps into her new life as _well_.


End file.
